


A Fool To Think

by redcat512



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Character Study, Coming Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcat512/pseuds/redcat512
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming out speeches are hard. Being on the receiving end is harder. (Car scene from movie.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fool To Think

Anger was One Two’s first response.

No.

That’s not true.

Anger was his _reaction_ to his first response. His first response was betrayal, hurt, a bit of fear, and a lot of shock.

Betrayal because Bob’s his best mate after Mumbles, only now it turns out Bob’s been lying to them all for years.

Hurt because he’s trusted Bob to take a piece of shrapnel  out of his shoulder and Bob can’t even trust him to tell him, _oh by the way, I like cock_. He firmly ignores that he’s clearly demonstrated that maybe Bob was _right_ not to trust him with this.

Fear because if he’s missed _this_ – about a guy who’s kipped on his couch, puked in his bathroom, committed crimes with him (repeatedly) and regularly wrote him when he was in lock up – what else has he missed? He knows he’s not exactly school-smart, but he’s always liked to think he’s got street smarts. Shouldn’t he have _known_? If he can’t tell when his mates are lying, what good is he?

Shock because it’s like a bucket of water has been poured on a dusty window and suddenly he gets it. He yells some about Bob’s girlfriends but it all makes sense, doesn’t it? The too-long hugs, the barely-there interest in girls, some of his jokes (which now don’t look like they were jokes at all).

And it’s worrying on a more personal level because One Two had always thought that some of the things they did were perfectly normal for blokes, like being naked around each other or talking about sex or that one time when Jenny Howell and her friend Rosa agreed to have sex with One Two but only if Bob came along as well (only Bob said no, and now One Two has to wonder why on earth that was his answer).

Now he has to re-evaluate his whole life because maybe he’s inadvertently said or done something to make Bob think that he was like him, and for all that he’ a bit weirded out by the gay thing, he doesn’t want to be That Guy, the one who leads people on and then spits the dummy when they take him up on it.

And now he feels terrible, because Bob’s saved his hide dozens of times, and Bob’s never judged him, not even that one time when One Two almost went home with Annie (short for Arnold, _but she was pretty bloody believable, okay? It’s not gay if she looks like a girl!_ ), only here he is, making the kid feel lousy on his last night free. This night was supposed to be about Bob being happy, only now they’ve both ruined everything. One Two doesn’t even know what to do when _girls_ cry, let alone when it’s Bob – Bob who still drove them the fuck out of there with a broken arm and a concussion that one time and then refused to take the painkillers the doctor had prescribed for the arm.

He’s feeling panicky and guilty, and that’s the only excuse he can give for why he offers what he does.

There’s a point, later, when he almost wishes Bob had asked for something sexual because it would have been less weird and awkward than the dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW my headcanon is that One Two is just majorly in denial and Bob/One Two is my OTP but I'm not a fan of the Suddenly Realised I'm Gay And We Should Have Lots Of Quickly Escalating Sex With No Angst Whatsoever scenes, so, none of that here.
> 
> I should totally write more RocknRolla. Yup.


End file.
